


Джентльмены так не поступают

by Tressa



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressa/pseuds/Tressa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первое правило боевиков гласит: проверь тело. Потому что если ты не убедился, что враг мёртв, то по логике фильма заслуживаешь получить нож в спину как только отвернёшься. Это знает любой злодей, не боящийся крови.</p>
<p>Валентайн не проверил тело, и Гарри выжил. Неудивительно, что у Эггзи возникла целая куча проблем, поскольку его одолевали... Весьма неджентльменские порывы, когда дело касалось его наставника. Другими словами, Эггзи так и не посмотрел фильм «Красотка», пока не стало слишком поздно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Джентльмены так не поступают

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Things Gentlemen Don’t Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369206) by [Della19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Della19/pseuds/Della19). 



Дисклеймер: Нет, не моё. Но если у вас завалялся лишний Колин Ферт – я не откажусь.

Манеры – лицо джентльмена. Правило джентльмена №480.  
Даже умирая, держите себя в руках. Правило джентльмена №486.

Через час после того, как они вернулись в штаб-квартиру из горного бункера смерти Валентайна, Мерлин повернулся к Эггзи и сказал: «Кому-то из нас нужно съездить в Кентукки, забрать тело Гарри».

Честно говоря, Эггзи передёрнуло. И хотя он спас мир и трахнул принцессу – минус один пункт из списка желаний – но Эггзи был свято уверен, что Кингсмэны уже давным-давно послали кого-то за Гарри. Мысль о том, что пока он кувыркался с принцессой, тело Гарри всё так же валялось на тротуаре перед трижды проклятой церковью, убила всю радость и оставила после себя неприятное послевкусие.

Гарри заслуживает – заслуживал – большего.

Наверно, за Гарри должен был отправиться Мерлин, потому что они десятилетиями работали вместе, дружили и всё такое, а сам он был знаком с Гарри всего ничего, но Эггзи сказал: «Я поеду», а Мерлин ответил: «Я так и думал». Потому что у Эггзи, возможно, остались чувства по поводу Гарри и его смерти, в которых нужно разобраться, и скорее всего, Мерлин это понял. На том и порешили: Эггзи взял самолёт и отправился в Кентукки, чтобы привезти своего наставника домой.  
Конечно, тут всё и началось.

***

Эггзи ещё не видел официальных цифр, но если вспомнить побоище в церкви и любовь американцев к оружию, то Америка должна была пострадать от плана Валентайна сильнее остальных стран.

А кроме того, из-за них с Мерлином головы американского президента и большей части правительства взлетели на воздух с фейерверком (у мужика явно были не все дома – кто начиняет взрывчатку для головы фейерверками?). Этот момент тоже стоило учесть. 

Так и оказалось: когда он наконец добрался до морга, в котором должен был находиться труп Гарри, там творился форменный бардак. Ясное дело, это был серьёзный кризис, но уже третий человек в ответ на его расспросы о Гарри ответил, что не видел никого похожего, и Эггзи чувствовал, что постепенно закипает. 

«Мужчина, около метра восьмидесяти, тёмные волосы, дорогой костюм», – повторил Эггзи, не добавляя «красивый», потому что это Кентукки, и потому что Гарри был мёртв, и то, что Эггзи считал его красивым, больше не имело значения. Вместо этого он продолжил: «Он должен был лежать прямо перед входом в церковь с пулей в голове». Вместо служащего морга ему ответил парамедик: «Высокий мужчина, в шикарном костюме и с огнестрельной раной головы, которого нашли перед церковью?»

«Да», – ответил Эггзи, повторяя про себя, что у них всех был ужасный день и ему нельзя воспользоваться кольцом-шокером, даже если очень хочется. 

«Мы отвезли его в Чандлер, – сказал парамедик на ходу, вытирая со лба пот вперемешку с брызгами крови. – Этому сукину сыну невероятно повезло. Пуля почти не задела мозг, хотя кровищи было, как будто свинью зарезали». 

Эггзи внезапно захотелось выпить бассейн скотча и присесть. Вместо этого он отправился в больницу имени Альберта Чандлера. 

***

 

Эггзи пересмотрел кучу боевиков, и кличка Джей Би была тому подтверждением. И герои фильмов никогда не проверяют тело. Джек Бауер разве что, а вот все остальные – и герои и злодеи – они просто стреляют в чувака и считают, что он мёртв, поворачиваются к нему спиной и получают нож в спину, потому что он был вполне жив. 

Эггзи стоял в палате больницы в Кентукки, смотрел на живого Гарри и размышлял о том, что он оказался именно в таком фильме. Потому что по словам медсестры, которая – хвала небесам – сразу же поняла, кого именно он ищет, пуля попала Гарри в левую височную часть головы, но под таким углом, что едва задела мозг. По сути, это была глубокая царапина, от которой, если повторить за парамедиком, крови было как от зарезанной свиньи. И из-за этого положение Гарри казалось серьёзнее, чем было на самом деле. И если бы Валентайн потрудился проверить тело, то он бы заметил, что Гарри жив. Но Валентайн боялся крови, а Газель была занята Валентайном, поэтому никто не стал проверять. Так что Эггзи совершенно не возражал оказаться в таком кино.

«Гарри жив», – сказал Эггзи Мерлину, когда позвонил, чтоб организовать перевозку, а Мерлин ответил: «Слава богу, из меня получился бы ужасный Артур». И Эггзи подумал, что Мерлин тоже тю-тю, но в хорошем смысле. 

 

А дальше оставалось только ждать – ждать, пока Гарри придёт в себя после наркоза, чтобы можно было перевезти его на самолёт и обратно в штаб-квартиру, где он мог бы спокойно выздороветь. Поэтому Эггзи расположился у кровати Гарри со всеми удобствами: он не собирался двигаться с места, пока Гарри не придёт в себя. 

 

Один раз он уже оставил Гарри одного в Кентукки. Больше он такой ошибки не совершит.

Ещё через час Гарри очнулся. «На тебе мой костюм», – прохрипел он вместо приветствия, всё ещё неразборчиво из-за наркотиков, и Эггзи, который терпеть не мог сентиментальную хрень, подумал, что ничего лучше он в жизни своей не слышал. 

 

«Эй, чтоб ты знал, я в этом костюме спас мир, пока ты прохлаждался», – воскликнул он. И кое-кому было совершенно незачем знать, что Эггзи ни за что бы не решился поправлять воротничок и нахально подмигивать, будь Гарри здоров и в ясном сознании. «Тебе не кажется, что теперь это мой костюм?»

«Я тобой горжусь», – сказал Гарри прежде чем снова впасть в забытьё, и в его глазах было столько тепла, что сердце Эггзи затрепетало, а брюки стали слишком тесными.

Да, у Эггзи была проблема. 

***  
С той минуты, как Эггзи вышел из полицейского участка свободным человеком и увидел шикарного мужика, который ждал его и который объявил, что именно ему Эггзи обязан свободой, он вроде как ожидал логичного развития сценария: что в итоге он будет стоять на коленях, с чужой рукой в волосах, демонстрируя свои оральные таланты. 

 

В тот момент он ещё не знал ничего про шпионов, а в реальном мире такие люди как Гарри не связываются с такими как Эггзи просто так. И он ждал продолжения, когда они сидели в пабе, и когда пришли в магазин, и когда сели в вагон подземки, но эти смертоносные и элегантные руки ни разу не прикоснулись к Эггзи, и вместо этого он получил работу, которая изменила его жизнь.

Но проблема не в том, что он ожидал, что будет шлюхой, а стал шпионом. Ему очень нравилась его жизнь, спасибо большое. Проблема в том, что Эггзи очень сильно хотел оказаться на коленях и с чужой рукой в волосах. И все ещё хочет, прямо скажем.

Потому что если ты родом из тех мест, где жил Эггзи, и в твоей жизни есть такой человек, как Дин, ты не пойдешь сообщать всем и каждому, что пацаны тебя привлекают не меньше цыпочек. Потому что ты можешь быть хуесосом, но если ты хуесос, если вы понимаете, о чём я, то об этом не стоит трепаться. Но Эггзи отлично знал, как двое мужчин могут доставить друг другу удовольствие. Он знал, как ощущается член во рту и в заднице, как возбуждают грубые руки на члене, как поцелуи больше похожи на укусы, когда ты трахаешься с мужиком в тёмном переулке.

В общем, Эггзи точно знал, чего хочет, и чёрт возьми, он хотел Гарри, с его шикарными костюмами, и его чёртовыми очками. Эггзи хотел целовать его, хотел упасть перед ним на колени и применить все грязные трюки, чтобы заставить Гарри потерять контроль. Но не так, как в церкви – там Гарри был не в себе, хоть всё так же смертоносно элегантен. Ему хотелось, чтобы волосы Гарри растрепались, потому что он не мог бы остановиться, трахая рот Эггзи.

Эггзи часто думал об этом, пока Гарри не убили, но теперь-то Гарри снова жив, и он его босс, и воспринимает Эггзи как нечто среднее между суррогатным сыном и учеником. Эггзи был далеко не экспертом, но ему казалось, что трахать бывшего ученика, к которому питаешь исключительно платонические чувства – не по-джентльменски. 

 

Пока они летели домой, Эггзи смотрел на спящего Гарри и думал, что у него проблемы, но главное – Гарри жив, а он теперь в Кингсмэн, и будет держать свою проблему при себе, и всё будет в порядке. Ведь он теперь тоже джентльмен. Он справится.

***

«Окей, вот теперь я точно джентльмен», – подумал Эггзи после того, как въебал Дину и его шайке, воздавая должное Гарри. Мерлин, конечно, показал Гарри съёмку, чтобы тот покритиковал его технику, потому что они тут все немного чокнутые. 

Когда он пришёл навестить Гарри в медчасти, тот только сказал: «Ты украл мою реплику». В ответ на это Эггзи на это закатил глаза и произнёс: «Ешь свой пудинг». Что Гарри и сделал, с присущей ему элегантностью. 

Мерлин ограничился фразой: «Ты в хорошей форме», а Рокси влезла с критикой: «Только не опускай левое плечо». Так что Эггзи пришлось вызвать её на спарринг, чтобы доказать, что его плечо в полном порядке, и жизнь пошла своим чередом. 

Эггзи считал, что похоронил все эти сложные чувства глубоко в душе, и что он справится.  
***  
И некоторое время он справлялся. Гарри выздоровел, занял место Артура, и его начали называть этим именем: Мерлин в основном во время операций, а Рокси и остальные Кингсмэны – всё время, но для Эггзи он оставался Гарри. Потому что прошлый Артур ненавидел его ровно до того момента, пока Эггзи не отравил, а затем и прикончил его. И он совсем не хотел, чтобы Гарри стал ассоциироваться у него с этим именем. Гарри ни разу его не поправил, так что Эггзи решил, что тот всё понимает и не против.

 

Эггзи перевёз маму с сестрой в дом, предоставленный агентством, который располагался всего в квартале от дома Гарри. На его вопрос Мерлин ответил что-то про близость к магазину, но дом стоял в отличном месте, и Эггзи не видел маму такой радостной со времён, когда отец был ещё жив, и не то, чтобы близость к Гарри была такой уж проблемой. Проблема Эггзи заключалась в другом, но это было не страшно, он встречался с Гарри, получал задания, несколько раз спасал мир, и если в процессе он развлекался с дамами, которых встречал по работе, чтобы дать выход чувствам, которые он питал к Гарри, так об этом никто кроме него не знал, и это никому не вредило, так что Эггзи решил, что всё в порядке.

А потом ему досталось задание, где он должен был выступить соблазнителем, и всё изменилось. Если не считать шведской принцессы, то Эггзи по возрасту плохо подходил для таких заданий. Он был слишком молод, чтобы привлечь женщин, которые являлись целями. Как оказалось, стереотип о том, что женщины предпочитают мужчин постарше – это не стереотип, а чистая правда, точно так же, как и то, что мужчины предпочитают молодых женщин, так что Рокси выполнила уже несколько таких заданий. 

А вот геи как раз предпочитали таких, как Эггзи. Ну и ладно, Эггзи был совсем не против, его сто лет никто не трахал, и если ему удастся совместить секс с очень даже привлекательным миллионером и изъятием у данного миллионера некоторых секретов, так Эггзи не имел ничего против.

Когда Гарри давал Эггзи это задание, то смотрел на него как-то странно. Не с отвращением, нет – все кингсмэны были в курсе самого плохо хранимого секрета службы об отношениях Мерлина и одного из техников, которые длились годами, и Гарри, очевидно, это совсем не волновало. Но когда Мерлин описывал цель: «Около пятидесяти, седеющие тёмные волосы, карие глаза, миллионер, занимающийся недвижимостью», – в глазах Гарри Эггзи увидел нечто, чему не мог подобрать названия, не мог оценить, и это заставляло его нервничать. 

Добавьте к этому проблему Эггзи, и его нервозность станет понятна. 

После того как Гарри и Рокси ушли, Мерлин, не отрывая взгляд от плана комнаты, в которую Эггзи нужно будет попасть, сказал ему: «Не обращай на него внимания. Он никогда не любил такие операции: наш Гарри – старый романтик, он считает, что сексом надо заниматься по любви, а не ради достижения наших целей». 

 

Эггзи не знал, правда ли это, но вариант казался вполне реальным, и кроме того Мерлин и Гарри действительно были знакомы много лет, так что он решил, что Мерлину виднее, и задвинул эту мысль подальше. Задание было совсем простым – Эггзи надел свои лучшие уличные шмотки, потому что и мужчины и женщины из высшего класса любят немного грубости, и расположился в баре любимого клуба объекта, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что он не прочь поразвлечься. 

 

Спустя двадцать минут и одну дрочку в машине, Эгззи трахался с объектом в той самой комнате, как и планировалось. И комната была очень даже ничего – хотя Эггзи в этом почти не разбирался – в тёмно-зелёных и серых тонах, с кроватью из тёмного дерева и зеркальным потолком, в котором он в подробностях мог разглядеть, как его трахают.

Эггзи не очень понял, в чём фишка. Во время секса ему нравилось смотреть на партнёра, видеть, какой эффект ты на него производишь, а не пялиться на собственное лицо, но кто он такой, чтобы осуждать чужие кинки. В худшем случае ему будет неловко смотреть в глаза Мерлину несколько дней, потому что мужик захотел трахнуть его в очках, а Эггзи не знал, как отключить запись. Так что Мерлин видел сейчас живую трансляцию того, как Эггзи трахают, но он не слишком из-за этого переживал, потому что случай с принцессой доказал, что Мерлин настоящий бро.

Эггзи позволил себе не думать, а просто наслаждаться сексом. Он не шутил, секса у него и правда не было давным-давно, а этот мужик – «Джеймс, но зови меня Джим», – был неплохим любовником, и член у него был приличных размеров. А ещё он не нежничал, так что Эггзи должен был чувствовать, что трахался целый день или даже два. Вишенкой на торте было то, что этот Джим достаточно походил на Гарри, чтобы Эггзи мог позволить своему воображению разгуляться. Он мог представить, что это Гарри прижимает его к кровати, это член Гарри заполняет его, это у Гарри сбилось дыхание и растрепались волосы, и он наконец отбросил свой железный контроль.

Эта мысль заставила его стонать, как дешёвую шлюху: тихо и отчаянно, а Джима это заводило еще сильнее. В какой-то момент он услышал в наушнике негромкий хруст, как будто стекло треснуло, но тут Джим попал по его простате, и Эггзи кончил с такой силой, будто у него в голове взорвались блядские фейерверки Валентайна. Ему удалось сдержаться и не простонать имя Гарри, а потом он и вовсе забыл про странный звук, позволив себе насладиться отходняком после классного оргазма.

Эггзи решил, что ему могут понравиться операции с соблазнением, если они все будут такими, как эта. Но работа – прежде всего, и как только Джим вырубился, Эггзи оделся, следуя указаниям Мерлина открыл сейф, забрал нужную информацию и смылся – всё это вместе заняло менее десяти минут.

Когда Эггзи вернулся в штаб-квартиру, Гарри ограничился всего двумя словами: «Отличная работа», и в его голосе снова была только теплота, и ни следа другого странного чувства. И Эггзи был слишком рад, что всё прошло успешно, чтобы задумываться об этом. 

 

А потом Гарри сказал, что ему нужен ещё один костюм. И вместо того, чтобы вернуться домой и посмотреть наконец «Красотку», Эггзи провёл этот день с Гарри в магазине, украдкой бросая взгляды на его задницу, а потом они поужинали при свечах в ресторане, который Эггзи в своей прошлой жизни посчитал бы слишком шикарным, обсуждая среди прочего старые шпионские фильмы и поп-музыку.

А «Красотку» Эггзи так и не посмотрел.

 

Больше Эггзи не вспоминал миллионера Джима. Он просто пару дней старался не попадаться на глаза Мерлину, чтобы избежать неловкости. Но и про это вскоре пришлось забыть, потому что новый телефон Эггзи начал барахлить, так что он отравился в логово Мерлина, где тот сидел, склонившись над рабочим столом, и чинил айпад с расколотым экраном. Вместо приветствия Мерлин сказал: «Гарри разбил свой айпад, – не поднимая глаз от девайса и продолжая работать паяльником. – Я поменяю экран и буду свободен».

 

«Круто, круто, – ответил Эггзи, не очень понимая, зачем Мерлин ему это рассказывает, и протянул свой телефон. – Ты можешь что-нибудь сделать с хреновой батареей в этой штуке?»

«Конечно, оставляй», – ответил Мерлин, продолжая работать, что Эггзи и сделал, тут же забыв про разбитый айпад Гарри. 

***

Конечно, Эггзи понимал, что обычно агентам Кингсмэн не приходится сидеть с младшими братьями и сестрами, если их мама решает устроить себе выходной с подругами. Агенты Кингсмен были, как правило, одиночками. Потому что достаточно тяжело объяснить партнёру, почему тебя вызывают в любое время дня и ночи, а потом ты возвращаешься домой весь в синяках, если работаешь портным. Так что если бы Эггзи пришлось выбирать между полным одиночеством и необходимостью время от времени понянчиться с сестрой, то он выбрал бы сестру при любом раскладе.

Вот только он никак не мог успокоить плачущую Грейси. Он перепробовал все способы: соску, укачивание, сказки – всё на свете – но Грейси не унималась. В конце концов, не представляя что ещё можно сделать, он схватил Грейси, сумку с памперсами и отправился на прогулку. Сначала она вроде бы притихла, но когда они дошли до конца квартала, Грейси снова выла громче пожарной сирены, и Эггзи начал переживать, что кто-нибудь из соседей решит позвонить в полицию и пожаловаться на шум. Но тут открылась дверь, и в дверном проёме показался Гарри. Видимо, подсознание Эггзи привело его прямо к дому Гарри, потому что его подсознание оказалось сраным предателем.

 

Гарри, надо отдать ему должное, не стал терять время, задавая ненужные вопросы. Рыдающий ребёнок отвечал на них все заранее. Вместо этого он протянул руки, и Эггзи, с поспешностью, рождённой отчаянием, вручил ему малышку и с восхищением взирал на чудо: Гарри и Грейси минутку смотрели друг на друга, а затем Грейси всхлипнула последний раз и перестала плакать.

Эггзи снова почувствовал желание бухнуться перед Гарри на колени и отблагодарить его орально. Но, учитывая тот факт, что Гарри всё ещё был к нему равнодушен, и кроме того держал на руках его сестренку, Эггзи сумел удержать себя в руках.

Уж в этом-то ему не было равных.

Когда они вошли в дом, телевизор был включен, и Эггзи, не выдержав, спросил:  
«... ты смотришь “Мою прекрасную леди”?»

«Я случайно наткнулся», – ответил Гарри, стыдливо отводя взгляд. Грейси, сидящая у него на руках, весело щебетала, и Эггзи было всё равно, что он там смотрит: хоть балет, хоть передачу про таксидермию. В любом случае, это было странно, но не влияло на желание Эггзи заняться сексом с Гарри; он был готов тихонько сидеть и смотреть даже передачу про балерину, которая набивает чучела. 

Вот так Эггзи и оказался на диване в доме Гарри, рядом с самим Гарри, на коленях которого расположилась Грейси. Эггзи наслаждался этой близостью, пока Генри Хиггинс заставлял Элизу Дулиттл говорить про дождь в Испании. А в тот момент, когда Генри Хиггинс начал вести себя как полный засранец, и Элиза решила уехать, он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть, почему Грейси затихла. Открывшееся взору зрелище заставило его сердце запнуться, а потом забиться вдвое быстрее. Потому что Гарри-супер-мать-его-шпион мирно спал, а на груди у него свернулась калачиком дремлющая Грейси.

 

До этого момента он был уверен, что ему просто хочется заняться с Гарри сексом и заставить того потерять контроль. Но теперь Эггзи хотелось смотреть с Гарри фильмы, сидя рядом на диване, обедать вместе, обсуждать разные глупости, а уж потом, вернувшись домой, заниматься сексом. И Эггзи вполне отдавал себе отчёт в том, что его проблема внезапно перешла на совершенно новый уровень.

Потому что теперь он был в курсе того, как выглядит спящий Гарри, с его сестрёнкой, устроившейся у того на груди. И Эггзи боялся, что никогда не сможет развидеть этот образ, который навсегда отпечатался в его памяти без шанса поблекнуть со временем. Эггзи был уверен, что момент, когда он понял, что его чувства к Гарри описываются словом из шести букв, начинающимся на «л», навсегда останется с ним. 

На экране Генри Хиггинс спрашивал, где его тапочки, и Эггзи посочувствовал Элизе Дулиттл. Эггзи был в полной жопе. 

 

***

Эггзи и Рокси любили флиртовать. Они часто этим занимались, поскольку постоянно оказывались вместе на заданиях, а кроме того, когда ты вместе с кем-то прыгаешь из самолета и уверен, что у тебя нет парашюта – такой опыт сближает. И они демонстрировали миру эту близость посредством флирта. Они перебрасывались фразами о том, как её волосы будут смотреться на его подушке, что именно он может сделать руками, как выглядят её ноги вокруг чьей-то шеи, обсуждали размер его прибора – для них не было запретных тем. Но это был совершенно безобидный флирт, потому что хоть Рокси и красотка – только слепой этого не заметил бы – но для Эггзи она была в первую очередь другом. Эггзи выше крыши хватало влюблённости в Гарри, чтобы он мог или хотел заинтересоваться кем-то ещё. 

А кроме того, не стоило забывать, что Рокси больше нравились цыпочки, чем чуваки, так что своё свободное время они проводили за просмотром фильмов и поеданием вредной еды, а не чем-то гораздо более скандальным. Эггзи не променял бы эти вечера ни на что в мире. 

 

Так что когда Гарри спросил его про планы на вечер после того, как Эггзи отчитался о своей последней миссии, Эггзи совершенно без задней мысли ответил: «Рокси вернулась с русского задания, я, наверное, побуду с ней». Они не виделись с Рокси целый месяц, и если бы понадобилось, то он мог бы отправиться на следующее задание в тот же день, он же агент Кингсмэн, в конце концов, но он не стал говорить об этом Гарри. «Мне явиться завтра в штаб-квартиру в восемь?»

«Можешь прийти в десять», – добродушно ответил Гарри, но в его глазах снова было то же самое выражение, которое Эггзи запомнил по делу Джима, хотя голос Гарри остался ровным и доброжелательным. «Ты отлично поработал над датским делом». 

И Эггзи хотел бы добиться от Гарри откровенности, правда хотел бы, но после того, как он осознал, чего именно хочет от Гарри, он просто не смог, испугался, что вывалит всё на голову Гарри, и на этом всё будет кончено, поэтому он просто улыбнулся и ответил: «Спасибо. Увидимся завтра в десять». Гарри улыбнулся своей скупой, но тем не менее настоящей улыбкой, а Эггзи сбежал, как настоящий трус, в которого превращался при виде Гарри, и попытался выбросить этот взгляд из головы. 

Как водится, ему не удалось никого обмануть, и Рокси под пиво и пиццу потребовала рассказать, что именно его гложет.

«Ничего, – ответил Эггзи, но Рокси не поверила, и, глотнув ещё пива, он сознался. – Просто… Гарри странно на меня посмотрел, когда я сказал, что собираюсь провести с тобой вечер». Эггзи не считал себя дураком, но Рокси явно лучше него разбиралась во всём этом, поэтому он спросил: «Он же не против нашей дружбы?» 

 

«Ты так и сказал, что проведёшь со мной ночь?» – Рокси посмотрела на него так, будто сомневалась в его разумности.

«Ну, да. Мы ведь как раз этим и занимаемся», – ответил Эггзи, обводя рукой с зажатой в ней бутылкой пива пиццу и телевизор, по которому шла «Красотка» (Эггзи не мог сосредоточиться на фильме, там вроде было что-то про Ричарда Гира, который собирался строить корабли), ну и заодно дверь в гостевую комнату в доме Рокси, где он обычно оставался ночевать, когда был слишком пьян, чтобы добираться домой. «А в чем дело?»

«Мужчины, – сказала Рокси, закатив глаза и от души треснув его по плечу. – Он подумал, что мы с тобой спим, придурок»

«Чего?» – воскликнул Эггзи, чуть не захлебнувшись пивом, и уставился на Рокси так, будто это она сошла с ума. «Не может быть! Гарри не...»

«...Гарри не думает о тебе в этом смысле? – Рокси подхватила и развила его мысль. – Точно так же, как ты не думаешь о нём в этом смысле?»

«Это так очевидно?» – спросил Эггзи, изо всех сил пытаясь спрятать своё унижение за бутылкой пива и осознавая, что он – тот самый неудачник, который влюблён в своего босса. И ему ужасно захотелось взять дротики для амнезии и воткнуть в себя.

«Ну, для него не очевидно, если это тебя успокоит», – сказала Рокси мягко и вручила ему новую бутылку пива.

Эггзи взял бутылку, вздохнул и ответил, осознавая, что он ужасно жалок: «Не очень успокаивает, если честно».

А потом он попытался вернуть разговор в прежнее русло, потому что у него сохранились остатки достоинства, и он ещё не совсем потерял связь с реальностью: «Я признаю, я совсем голову потерял, но это моя проблема. Гарри обращается со мной, как с учеником, а не как с… Кем-то ещё».

«Ну, конечно, – Рокси подняла брови на опасную высоту, а сухости её тона могла позавидовать любая пустыня. – Потому что все наставники ведут себя так, и Мерлин таскает меня по шикарным ресторанам, заказывает мне персонально подогнанные костюмы и не сводит глаз с моей задницы».

 

«Это был сарказм, да? – пиво и унижение замедлили его реакцию, но на последний выпад он не мог не ответить, потому что такое он бы точно заметил! – И он не пялится на мой зад!»

«Ты вообще шпион или где?» – Рокси вздохнула и пренебрежительно махнула рукой. А потом покачала головой и посмотрела на него взглядом, который обещал сплошные неприятности. – «Слушай, а если у меня будут доказательства, ты поверишь?»

 

«Если ты сможешь это доказать, то мне придётся поверить, – ответил Эггзи, не представляющий, как только разговор зашёл в эту степь. – Но только как, чёрт возьми, ты это сделаешь?»

 

«Завтра на работу мы поедем вместе, – сказала Рокси тоном, который, по мнению Эггзи, не предвещал ничего хорошего. – У меня есть план».

И Эггзи благодаря пиву и смущению согласился, хотя совершенно очевидно должен был отказаться. В эту ночь он напился в хлам, так и не посмотрев «Красотку». Утром он проснулся с чудовищной головной болью и ненавистью ко всему миру, в то время как Рокси выглядела на миллион баксов и ничуть не страдала от похмелья, потому что (по мнению Эггзи) иногда она была чистым злом.

Он выпил парацетамола и немного ожил, но едва увидев в холле штаб-квартиры Гарри, который стоял на лестнице и ждал их, вспомнил, на что согласился вчера, когда был под мухой, и запереживал. 

А Рокси повернулась к нему, подмигнула, поправила на нем воротничок и поцеловала в угол рта с таким видом, будто они были давно женаты, и она так делала ежедневно. Эггзи, который стоял лицом к Гарри, снова увидел то же самое выражение, только теперь к нему примешивалось ещё и нечто, слишком напоминающее поражение.

«Именно так выглядит ревность в исполнении мужчины», – прошептала Рокси ему на ухо с чувством полного удовлетворения.

«О», – подумал Эггзи, не замечая, что Рокси отошла в сторону. Он не мог оторвать взгляд от Гарри. Потому что если это ревность, то многое тогда становилось понятным. Гарри ревновал его к Джиму, и он ревновал его к Рокси, потому что Гарри хотел увести Эггзи к себе домой и трахнуть. 

 

Ну так это всё меняло. Теперь у Эггзи появились планы на сегодняшний вечер. Можно было даже не сомневаться.

***

Когда Гарри открыл дверь, на нём были свитер и слаксы, а в руках – тамблер с виски. Он явно не ожидал увидеть Эггзи на пороге своего дома, одетым в костюм, который сам для него заказал. А может он просто не ожидал увидеть Эггзи в его выходной, считая, что он проведёт вечер с Рокси, но в любом случае Гарри не имел представления, зачем Эггзи к нему явился.

Эггзи подумал, что с радостью его просветит. 

«Эггзи, я не ожидал тебя. Пожалуйста, проходи, – Гарри почти мгновенно оправился от удивления и, вспомнив о манерах, распахнул дверь, приглашая Эггзи внутрь. – Я не думал, что увижу тебя сегодня. Разве у тебя нет планов?» – сказал он, указывая на костюм.

«У меня сегодня будет свидание, если всё пойдет как надо», – ответил Эггзи, и это даже не было ложью, так, попыткой отвлечь внимание. В глазах Гарри отразилась жгучая ревность, всего на секунду, прежде чем он сумел её подавить, но этой секунды Эггзи хватило.

«Я заметил, что нет никаких правил, запрещающих отношения между агентами», – заметил Эггзи.

Гарри отхлебнул скотча и ответил неестественно ровным тоном: «Честно говоря, раньше в таких правилах не было необходимости». И Эггзи легко было в это поверить, особенно если все агенты были похожи на прошлого Артура. «Вам с Ланселотом нечего опасаться».

«Спасибо, но я говорил не про Рокси», – как ни в чём не бывало ответил Эггзи и уселся на подлокотник дивана, будто у себя дома.

«Нет?» – вежливо спросил Гарри, но Эггзи увидел за его безупречными манерами искреннюю заинтересованность. 

«Рокси красотка, но она просто друг, и она интересуется цыпочками больше меня, если ты понимаешь, что я хочу сказать», – ответил Эггзи пожимая плечами.

«А, всё ясно», – произнёс Гарри, приподнимая брови и медленно делая глоток скотча. Эггзи показалось, что так он маскирует своё недоумение. Гарри был проницательным человеком, но он был уверен, что Эггзи и Рокси вместе, а значит, этот разговор должен был казаться ему полной бессмыслицей.

«Как ты сломал экран своего айпада?» – спросил Эггзи подчёркнуто легкомысленно и словно без связи с предыдущей темой разговора. Он наконец понял, на что намекал Мерлин, и эта деталь была очень важна для его плана. 

 

«Прошу прощения?» – переспросил Гарри и глотнул скотча, словно пытаясь отгородиться стаканом от Эггзи, который мог бы отпустить его с крючка, если бы он был  
хорошим человеком, но после всего он не мог позволить Гарри отделаться так легко. 

 

«Экран твоего айпада, – повторил Эггзи, не спуская с Гарри глаз. – Мерлин сказал, что ты разбил его во время моей миссии с Джимом. И, понимаешь, я не придал тогда этому значения, но мне кажется, я слышал звук бьющегося стекла, когда Джим меня трахал. – И продолжил, глядя прямо в лицо Гарри с такой невозмутимостью, будто обсуждал погоду. – Так что мне интересно, как ты разбил свой айпад?» 

«Я… Не помню. Вероятно, я его уронил», – у Гарри плохо получалось врать, особенно для шпиона. Эггзи подумал, что теперь он должен Рокси всё, что она пожелает, потому что на лице Гарри он видел стопроцентную ревность, и Гарри точно хотел его.

«Неужели», – протянул Эггзи, приподнимая одну бровь и изображая скепсис. Он задал вопрос, ответ на который они оба отлично знали: «Значит ты разбил его не тогда, когда смотрел трансляцию того, как миллионер Джим меня ебал?»

Выражение лица Гарри было неописуемым: желание, смешанное с отчаянием человека, загнанного в угол.

«Я приношу свои извинения за то, что перешёл черту...» – Гарри едва сумел выдавить из себя слова, и это было настолько нехарактерно для него, что Эггзи решил, что пора прекращать над ним издеваться. 

«Мне не нужны извинения, – ответил Эггзи, перебив Гарри на полуслове. – Мне нужен ответ».

«На какой вопрос?» – спросил Гарри с искренним интересом, потому что он до сих пор не понимал, к чему вёл Эггзи.

 

Тогда Эггзи рухнул перед ним на колени прямо в своем дорогущем костюме, который для него пошили по заказу Гарри, и проговорил, обдавая дыханием полунапряжённый член: «Мне интересно, если я прямо сейчас достану твой член и предложу выебать меня в рот, будет ли это по-джентльменски?»

Член Гарри встал и уперся ему в щёку. Вот теперь Гарри точно понял, к чему всё это было. 

 

«Вероятно, нет», – ответил Гарри медленно, потому что он чёртов джентльмен, но жар в его глазах ясно давал понять, что он позволит Эггзи себе отсосать.

И всё же Эггзи решил продемонстрировать вежливость, и поэтому он спросил: «Но ты ведь позволишь мне это сделать?» – вместо того, чтобы просто начать расстёгивать ширинку.

«Да, чёрт возьми», – Гарри сказал это таким тоном, что стало ясно, что он до смерти хочет Эггзи, но слишком вежлив, и Эггзи решил не ждать повторного приглашения. 

Член у Гарри отличный: достаточно длинный и достаточно толстый, чтобы горло на следующий день помнило о вчерашнем сексе, но Эггзи никогда не отступал перед трудностями.

Эггзи было плевать на технику, он хотел, чтобы Гарри запустил руки ему в волосы и просто воспользовался им. Поэтому он ухватился за член Гарри, запрокинул голову и сказал своим самым нахальным тоном: «Ну, так что, ты меня трахнешь, или мне всё самому делать?»

Наконец-то Гарри ухватил Эггзи за волосы своими чёртовыми руками и дал Эггзи то, чего ему так хотелось с момента, когда он впервые увидел Харта.

 

Гарри трахал Эггзи в рот, пока у того не заболела челюсть, пока волосы Гарри не растрепались и не прилипли к вспотевшему лбу, и никому в здравом уме не пришло бы в голову считать его эталоном самоконтроля. 

И Эггзи был от этого в восторге, мать вашу. 

А потом Гарри спустил ему прямо в горло, даже не предупредив, а Эггзи проглотил всё до капли, потому что он был джентльмен. Но, Гарри несомненно, тоже.

«Джентльмен никогда не остаётся в долгу», – промурлыкал Гарри и, прижав Эггзи к стене, опустился перед ним на колени. Он взял в рот член Эггзи полностью, и конечно, у Гарри Харта не было рвотного рефлекса, кто бы сомневался.

Эггзи кончил примерно секунд за тридцать, но его оправдывало то, что он мечтал об этом с того момента, как увидел Гарри возле полицейского участка.

И если исходить из того, с каким энтузиазмом Гарри исследовал его рот своим языком, он явно не держал на Эггзи зла.

 

«У меня такое чувство, что мы шокировали твою собаку», – сказал Эггзи хрипло, когда смог собрать в кучу свои мысли.

 

«Он видел ещё и не такое, – отмахнулся Гарри и тут же спросил его совершенно серьёзно, – что ты предлагаешь делать дальше?»

 

Эггзи закатил глаза и дёрнул его в сторону дивана, пока ноги его ещё держали. А потом он задал вопрос, об ответе на который он тоже догадывался: «А есть вероятность, что в конце «Красотки» они влюбились, решили остаться вместе навсегда и трахаться, как кролики?»

«Как получилось, что ты видел “Мою прекрасную леди” и не видел “Красотку”?» – спросил Гарри таким тоном, будто это не ему только что высосали мозги через член. Но Эггзи чувствовал себя слишком довольным и расслабленным, чтобы его перебивать, и Гарри продолжил: «Это голливудский фильм, конечно он заканчивается именно так».

 

«Отлично, – ответил Эггзи шутливо, но следующий вопрос был для него очень важен. – Предлагаю поступить именно так, и время от времени заниматься спасением мира. Как тебе идея?»

 

«Полагаю, я мог бы смириться с таким положением вещей», – ответил Гарри, изображая серьёзность, но в его глазах было столько жара и чего-то ещё гораздо более нежного, что Эггзи заполз к нему на колени и целовал, и целовал его с зубами и языком, как точно не целуются джентльмены. 

Гарри, кажется, не возражал. Они могли побыть джентльменами и позже. 

***  
Эпилог

***  
Найдя свободную минутку между отличным сексом и очередным спасением мира, Эггзи посмотрел наконец «Красотку». Оказалось, что героиня Джулии Робертс была проституткой. Каждый день несёт нам новые открытия. Но в конце они всё же влюбились, и теперь Эггзи захотел обзавестись роялем. 

 

«У меня такое чувство, что в ретроспективе твой выбор фильмов должен был мне что-то сказать,» – сказал Эггзи, лёжа на диване и умостив затылок на коленях у Гарри.

Гарри пожал плечами, запустил пальцы ему в волосы и начал рассеянно массировать голову, совсем как Эггзи любил, и сказал: «Честно говоря, в “Никите” они тоже влюбляются».

Так что да, это было именно такое кино.

Конец


End file.
